


The X Effect

by kamaloca



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamaloca/pseuds/kamaloca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The setting is Download when Andy (Sixx) biersack and Ashley Purdy first meet. Their friendship grows and so does their love.<br/>However, Andy's girlfriend Juliette is about to have a nasty shock that could tear them apart, and have that been careful enough to hide from the most important people in their lives, their school mates and their teachers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The X Effect

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my work, I am posting this for a friend with their consent. I made small contributions and edited the chapters.

It isn't normal for me to ever fall in love at the first sight but that's what happened to me when I saw Ashley Purdy.

  
It was at Download and it was also my first ever festival. He was doing some work experience there as a techie. I was wandering around the camp site and just happened to look into his tent, I was mesmerized by him. I remember thinking he looked so sexy bent over his laptop, and I remember the exact movement of his hand as he moved his long, black fringe out of his eyes, then he glanced at me and smiled.

  
My heart leapt, I hadnt even realized he'd noticed me.

  
He waved at me and beckoned me in. My jaw dropped and he laughed, that laugh sent tingles down my spine; a completely new feeling to me. He walked out to me and held out his hand, I took it speechlessly. He looked into my eyes and smiled. I melted inside and giggled foolishly.

  
“So, are you gonna ... come in?“ He asked confidently.

  
“Aha erm ... yeah sure if that's okay.“ I replied. I had suddenly become very shy.

  
Swiftly, he turned and walked into his monstrously large tent. I simply stood and I couldnt help but look at the line of his body under his obnoxiously tight charcoal black band shirt and then lower. He turned back to me after a few steps and I snapped my eyes up to his and he laughed again.

  
“Come on then.“ He beckoned.

  
I shyly walked over the threshold and stood a few feet away from him, staring in awe.

  
“Oh, sorry you need to sit ha-ha silly me. Gosh look at all this mess.“ He hurried to clear his camp bed of paper and all of his curious and random pieces of tech, I couldn't find the correct words to describe the strange artifacts.

  
“Erm- it's okay really, I'm fine.“ I insisted.

  
“No no! that's nonsense, besides I would like to have a proper conversation with you.“ He smiled at me again, playing that humble grin again.  
I blushed and looked at my knobby, awkward knees. Hurriedly, he dragged the clutter onto his work table then walked sensually over to the bed and sprawled leisurly out atop the covers and closed his eyes. Now, I could get a good look at his face.

  
A perfectly angular jaw, it was beautiful and those high, arched cheekbones gave him an almost femenine, carefully sculptured look that was overridd,en by his jaw. His lips are utterly perfect, full but not fake looking and a gorgeous pale pink, his eyes, when open, are a beautiful deep brown that looks almost black in the dim light of his tent and when closed, the pale lavender colour of his eyelids shimmers as his eyes flicker beneath them.

  
Then without warning he sits up and tucks one ankle beneath the other knee and looks at me smiling slightly. He pats the bed in front of him then I walk over and sit on the edge of his bed.

  
“I'm Andy Sixx.“ I start the conversation, ever so shyly.

  
“Whats your real name?“ He asks with a grin.

  
“That smile tells me that you already know, Ashley Purdy“ I fire back smiling broadly.

  
“Ha-ha who told you my name?“ He laughs in amusment.

  
“That guy.“ I point to his screen saver which was an image of him and an older man in what I guessed was his late-twenties.

  
“Oh, so you've spoken to Dan, my supervisor?“

  
“So, that's who it is, I wondered when he tried to talk to me.“

  
“Oh god, what did he say?“ Ash asked, he sounded mortified, or rather petrified.

  
“He just started talking about me being the same age as his kid Ashley,“ I reply then I added, “To be honest I thought he was trying to hook me up with his daughter or something.“ I then blushed, trying not to be embarrassed.

  
I thought Ash was going to be mad at me but he just threw his hair over his shoulder and laughed so hard that the bed shook.

  
I had to join in and soon we were both crying with laughter. When we finally stopped laughing we sat and talked about where we came from and just our general lives. I learned that he is seventeen, a year younger than me, and was born in Brooklyn, New York but moved to London when he was twelve and now lives on the other side of London to me.

  
I checked at my phone and saw I had six texts and four missed calls off my girlfriend, Juliette. Oops.

  
“Ash, its been great, amazing actually talking to you but I've got to go back to my tent.“ I said apolagetically, feeling like a dick as I said it.

  
“Okay then,“ He replied glumly, “It's been really good talking to you too. Hey- erm, do you ... like want my number?“ He asked shyly; He hadn't been shy when talking to me earlier.

  
“Yeah, sure, I'll give you mine too.“ I smiled and quickIy, I saved his number as 'Ash x'.

  
When he was saving my number, I didn't mean to, but I saw that he put a kiss next to my name too. I fangirled inside and felt my stomach turn in somersaults.

  
“Goodnight Andy.“ he said as he walked toward me and hugged me tight his arms around my neck. I could feel his heart beating irregularly against my chest. It felt as if my ribcage was about to shatter from the bass beat of my own heart.

  
I wrapped my arms around his slim but muscular waist. It seemed to last forever; I hoped that it would.

  
Then finally, he pulled away and walked backwards into his tent waving at me. I smiled widely and waved back. Turning to walk away, I had a thought that nearly made my legs tangle and crash me onto the floor. It was nice but not what I should be thinking about when I'm on the way back to my girlfriend.

 

I thought about his body naked and his face filled with pleasure below me.

  
I shook my head violently to clear the thought and walked unsteadily to my tent, where I collapsed onto my camp bed and soon fell asleep dreaming about Ash's voice and face.

**Author's Note:**

> Just ya wait till chapter 2 and 5.


End file.
